Skater Boy
by Preciousss
Summary: Based on the song Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne, Buffyverse and my very own crazy mixed up imagination.
1. Sole Food

Sk8er Boi for Avril Levigne, Buffy is for Joss & Marti  
Maybe I'll post the lyrics in the reviews...what do you think? It's just I tend to not like songFics.  
Skater Boy  
NOTE: Spike's pals are punks, Buffy's are preps. In Sunnydale those are un-mixythings!  
Spike sat in the cafeteria at Sunnydale high school where he was a sophmore, waiting for Willow and Tara to get back from the bathroom. Him and Oz were sitting the table poking the Special Fish. Spike watched as Buffy Summers sat down at the "popular table" with Cordelia, Anya, Xander and Angel. Angel was the only senior there, because he had to sit with his girlfriend Buffy, if he wanted to get laid that was, Spike thought bitterly.  
Really, between you me, all this bitterness was coming from Spikes seceret crush...no, secretly being madly in love with Buffy. "Hey Bleach Boy, Daniel!" Willow said perkily sitting on Oz, her boyfriends lap.  
"I told you, call me that again and I..." Oz started before Willows cousin Tara stuttered a hello. Spike smiled watching them. Even if he couldn't have Buffy, he knew he had the best set of friends anywhere.  
  
The preps got up from their table and got on line to get their Special Fish.  
Cordelia was talking about shoes she was going to buy and Anya was bluntly and rudely criticing the ones she had on now. Buffy boredly looked around and stopped on Spike. He was talking to some girl, Tamy? Terry? Tara, yeah that was it. When Spike had first moved here from England Anya wanted him because of his accent, but when he started hanging out with the punks he became forbidden territory. It was too bad because the few times she talked to him he seemed nice, and well, hott! She seceretly liked (if you could call it that) him.  
Buffy was startled back to reality when "What are you looking at? Spike?" came from her boyfriends mouth.  
"Ew, look at him, he doesn't even have a sole!" Xander said.  
"Wha-wha?" Buffy said still startled and now confused.  
"He got fish sticks instead of the sole fish!" Xander said pointing. Buffy looked down the line and noticed all the her friends had gotten sole as well, so she discreetly pushed her fish sticks away and grabbed a tray of sole. What does a sole mean anyway? While sole may sound more classy, in a school cafeteria, the fish sticks definatly taste better.  
  
The beginning, should I do more? Should I post the lyrics? Please Review! 


	2. Loitering and Auditioning

Skater Boy  
  
Thanks muchly for the nice reviews. Lita:that's kinda what I'm gonna do.  
  
Buffy, Cordelia and Anya were stretching after a grueling hour of ballet lessons. They all took it together, and where planning on trying out to be dancers in the school musical so they'd been working extra hard. "Man, looking pretty is definatly hard...but not harder then looking ugly. I mean, you can't see me as an ugly person, right?" Cordelia asked.  
"I don't know, sometimes your t-zone looks a little oily." Anya said.  
Buffy groaned inwardly. "When are the musical try-outs?" She asked changing the subject.  
"Tomorrow, after school. They're doing Grease. It will be so exciting!" Cordelia gushed.  
The girls packed up their toe-shoes and and left. The Dance studio was in Sunnydale Commens, an out door mall. Anya left to go meet Xander at the movie theater and Cordelia and Buffy waited for Angel to come pick them up. Buffy heard laughing and noticed down by the pizza parlor a bunch of people skate boarding. She watched as Willow did a trick off a stair railing and Tara clapped.  
"I can count the fashion mistakes made by those freaks on more then my share of fingers!" Cordelia snorted. "I mean look at that Willow girl! Who over the age of seven wears a Scooby Doo tee?"  
"Huh? Yeah, losers." Buffy said concentrating on Spike doing this twisty thing on his board.  
  
Spike noticed Buffy and Cordelia sitting in front of the dance studio. He had half the mind to go over and say hi when Angel pulled up in his swanky convertible. He overheard Buffy telling Angel to pick her up from Grease try-outs tomorrow, but he descided he'd try out too. After the car pulled away Spike turned to Oz.  
"Do you sing, dance, or even say sentences that last longer then a breath." Spike asked.  
"Nope." Oz answered smiling.  
"But he plays guitar! I'm dating someone in a band!" Willow butted in smiling.  
"Well, what do you think about going out for the musical with me?" He asked his friends.  
"How about not even if you paid me in a million chocolate galloons!" Willow said and Oz just shook his head.  
"I-i-i will." Tara said "I wa-wanted to, but was t-too shy to by myself."  
"Don't worry. You'll do great. I think I'll be one of John Travolta's characters friends, and you can be that 'let's get physical' duck." Spike said.  
"No way, I can't be Sandy! I'd die." Tara said "But I do want to do something!"  
  
The next day after school the punks and the preps hung out in the aditorium. Giles, the director aksed each person to come up, with their slip. They had to read, sing and then wait patiently. Cordelia went first her slip read "Cordelia Chase, any part as long as it's not too little." Next Anya went hers said "Anya Jenkins, the part that is most flattering to me." After Anya Tara went, on her card she wrote "Tara MaClay, not a big part PLEASE!" Next Buffy, hers said "Buffy Summers, Any part will do." Finally Angel and Spike went. They had no last names so they had to wait until the end. Angel first, his card saying "Angel, to pay Danny" then Spike's saying "Spike, Any"  
When Angel sang Buffy couldn't help but cringe, she felt sorry for the guy. And that acting was *the* worst acting ever. When Spike went Buffy couldn't help but drooling. After waiting another half hour Giles came out and announced the parts. Cordelia got the part of Rizzo, Anya was Sandy's understudy and a Pink Lady, Tara was Frenchy. To Buffy's surprise she got the part of Sandy, to Spike's surpise he got the part of Danny, and to nobody's surprise Angel didn't get a part at all.  
  
Next sparks fly on and off the set between Buffy and Spike, but if you know how the song goes...  
  
  
He was a boi she was a girl can I make it anymore obvious  
He was a punk she did ballet what more can I say  
He wanted her she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
All of her friends stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his baggy clothes 


	3. The Word

Skater Boy  
Uh, just to clear this up- AU. Nobody is a slayer, vampire, ex-vengeance demon or witch or anything. Oh also, I'm having serious writer's block, I know what I want to happen, but I don't.  
  
Buffy and Spike sat on the stage of the auditorium. They had been rehearsing since school let out, but then they got to talking. First they talked about which was better Coke or Pepsi. When they agreed on Coke they debated weather Vanilla, Cherry or Classic Coke was the best. That conversation somehow led into fortune tellers, and now they were talking about what they wanted to do with their lives.  
"I like to sing, I would definatly want to be a singer. Except not one of those poncey boy-bands. Besides, I don't dance." Spike told her.  
"Doesn't your friend Ozzy or whatever have a band? Why don't you be in that?" Buffy asked.  
"It's Oz, and I am. It's me, Oz, and Devon. But we need to find a drummer." Spike answered.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Codelia asked coming in to the auditorium.  
"Oh, we were just...rehearsing." Buffy said very deer-in-headlights-esque.  
Spike look at her skeptically "Rehrearsing?"  
"I don't care, whatever. It's just your boyfriends waiting for you. You do know it's 6:30, don't you? You told him you'd go to Percy's party with him." Cordelia said. Buffy's eyes popped open. They'd been talking for hours, Buffy didn't even realize it had gotten so late.  
"Ok, Cordelia, I'll meet you out front in a minute." Buffy said as she got up and collected her stuff.  
"Not me. I'm going to the party. Angel will be there." Cordelia said leaving.  
"You can't even admit you were talking to me?" Spike asked angrily. "It's not like my friends are crazy about you guys, but I wouldn't hide it from them!"  
"There's nothing *to* hide!" Buffy stubbornly said.  
"Right, so then why exactly did you just hide something." Spike said smugly as he cocked his head to the side. "Besides, my friends are the ones that get picked on by yours. If anyone should be ashamed of these feelings it's me." Buffy and Spike stood face to face inches away from each other. There was something almost tangible between them, then the anger slipped off Buffy's face.  
"You have feelings, for me?" Buffy asked quietly. Buffy swiftly grabbed Spike and kissed him passionatly. Spike responded wrapping his arms around her. They stumbled backwards knocking into the set causing it to fall down.  
After a few minutes a loud voice boomed "What the *hell* are you doing?" It was Angel.  
Buffy quickly pushed Spike of her. "We were...rehearsing?" Buffy replied lamely.  
"Yeah well, I don't think they'd like it if you broke the set during the show!" Angel yelled.  
"Yeah, so we'll have to rehearse that more." Buffy said hinting to Spike, but he looked away from her upset.  
"I don't think so, not with this thing between you and Spike." Angel said very fatherly.  
"There's nothing between me and Spike, it's Spike. I'm to good for Spike, he's beneath me." Buffy said only thinking about her own reputation.  
"Your right, nothing. Nothing at all, ever again Summers. We got our lines down. I don't think we need any more one-on-one rehearsals. We'll only meet up at the full cast rehearsals. Don't worry Peaches, she's all yours." Spike said matter of factly. Then he grabbed his duster and script and stormed out of the auditorium.  
  
Buffy tried to talk to Spike, privatly, a few times. Mostly the only things he ever said to her were in the script. One time Spike exloded and asked Buffy if he accepted her apology, would she try and change her behavior, could he be anything more then her dirty little secret. When she didn't answer Spike became cold to her and avoided her as much as possible.   
The year passed and they did the play. It was probably the hardest experiance of their lives. Being so close to something you want so bad but not letting yourself have it, for differant reasons.  
The school year ended, and the two after that. At graduation Buffy went up to Spike fully intending to apologies and say good-bye. Instead she chickened out out said "I'm glad things didn't work out between us, I'm too good for you!" in pure bitca mode.  
Spike just chuckled and said "Wait, there was an us?".  
That day they both felt like they died inside.  
  
He was a sk8er boi She said see you later boi  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to "earth"  
  
Find out what happens five years from the production of Grease. 


	4. The New Pink

Guys Thanks for the reviews! Fashiongrrl, Chosen-Chick, I gotta agree, I hate it when people try to pigeon hole, catagorize and stereotype themselves and everyone else, and your feed-back gave me some good ideas! FatalCharm, If your pathetic, so am I! Thanks everyone else, I'm just happy people are reading this story, and even happier that people are liking it! Ok, the story...  
  
Skater Boy  
Five years after the Grease production, Buffy was sitting in her living room with her baby sister Dawn. Buffy had to take care of her ever since her mom died earlier that year. Thankfully when Xander wasn't working his constuction job he'd come and help watch her or baby-sit.  
  
Angel had left her after high school for some college girl Drusila, her mother had died, Cordelia had a television show called Cordy, Anya owned a shop, and Buffy was drop-out-of-college girl with no mom and a little sister. "I have to think about something else." Buffy said trying to think of ways to get her mind off the 'life's not fair' train of thought.   
  
Buffy descided to watch the tv. She found the remote and flipped on the set. The chennel was on MTV and TRL was on. A bunch of girls where screaming and Carson Daly was saying "...all again! So here's Dingoes Ate My Baby at number one!"  
  
Buffy thought for some reason Dingoes Ate My Baby sounded familiar, and when the music video came on she realized why. It was the band Spike was in. Buffy gasped: a. because she was surprised and b. because Spike was hotter then ever. Buffy picked up the phone and dialed Anya.  
  
"Oh, yeah... You didn't know? Jeez, when you wore those gross loafers I thought you where living under a rock, but if you don't know about Dingoes Ate My Baby, then I know you are. Jeez, you probably don't even know punk is the new pop, or that navy is the new pink, or..." Anya said when Buffy delivered the news.  
  
"All right I get it Anya. I'm a loser." Buffy said exhasperated.  
  
"Oh my god, you *are*! I can't be friends with a loser. Hmmn, since I've known you so long I'll help you out. I've got tickets to DAMB's concert, you can come, check out what the stylish people are wearing." Anya said.  
  
"DAMB? What? Who? I'm confused." Buffy said. Dawn was crying and Anya was giving her a headache.  
  
"Duh, D for Dingoes, A for Ate..." Anya started but Buffy interupted.  
  
"When's the concert?"  
  
"Tonight, come over to my house first so I can give you fashionable clothes. Yours are probably all ugly. We have to look good if we're going with Cordy, otherwise she'll get bad press." Anya said.  
  
"Thanks, Anya." Buffy said ignoring her rudeness as she hung up the phone. Cordelia always used to hate it when people called her Cordy, but her manager told her it made her more accesible to the fans and easier to like, so now she was Cordy.  
  
Buffy took a moment to notice the dramatic irony. Spike was everything her friends told her to hate, and she ruined things with him because of it. But now Spike was everything her friends told her to love, but things were still ruined. Unluckily for her the 'Life's not fair' train had not departed the station and was still waiting for passengers.  
Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!  
  
At the concert the three girls got private seats and backstage passes because Cordy the Great was with them. During the concert Buffy enjoyed the music and the show. She never wanted it to end, but that was mostly because when the show ended she'd have to go backstage and run the risk of bumping into *him*. A feeling of dread built up in her stomache. She was seriously thinking about just running away or hiding. But before she knew it the concert was over and they were standing in front of the backstage door.  
  
"Guys, I have to go to the bathroom." Buffy said in a panick trying to get away.  
  
"No, you can't leave, it will make me look bad." Cordy said grabbing Buffy.  
  
The girls showed their passes and got in. They didn't see anyone but crew for a while and Buffy kept trying to think of excuses not to go any further. Then someone reconized Cordy and told her that the band was down the VIP hallway where the dressing rooms, playrooms, rec rooms and etc. were.   
  
They headed down that corridor for a while until someone else reconized them. But this time it was Cordy they knew.  
  
"Buffy?" Said a sexy male voice with a british accent from behind them.  
Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!Á!  
  
5 years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on tv and guess who she sees sk8er boi rocken up mtv  
She calls up her friends they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along stands in the crowd looks up at the man that she turns down  
  
Spike has to have a girlfriend, it's in the song (that doesn't mean they have to stay together!) Should it be Avril like it is in the song or the Pop Princess of SkaterBoy-verse (I'll give you a hint: she dated Spike in BtVS the show!)? Or maybe should she should be someone else entirely? Tell me what you think! 


	5. When Your Miserable

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Went on a trip! Anyway, you dont care so here's Skater Boy. Thanks for the writers block support. Too bad that doesn't make it go away. I hope this isn't slippin'! Leave reviews. I *need* them.  
  
Skater Boy  
  
Buffy and two of her friends were walking down the corridor looking lost. He was a little suprised to see her. When Spike said her name she turned around slowly and looked at him. She looked like she was about to puke.  
  
"Sp-Sp- Hell-lo." Buffy finally managed to sputter out.  
  
"What brings you to my concert? Are you a multi-millionaire president of some corporation, here to rub in that your *still* better then me?" Spike asked bitterly.  
  
That remark got all of the nervousness out of Buffy's system and she replied darkly "No, I didn't come here to rub anything."  
  
"Good, because my blondie bear already gets all the rubbing he wants." A voice said coming from inside his dressing room. The voice belonged to the Pop Princess who broke the record for most albums sold in the first week by a solo act (of course DAMB had the record for most albums sold in the first week ever). Then Harmony Kendall (the owner of that voice) came out in a pink silky robe. "Don't you baby."   
  
"Yeah Harm." Spike said smugly taking Harmony into one of his arms.  
  
"Good to know," Buffy said angrily and turned to go. She stormed down the corrider not wanting anyone to see how upset she was. "at least one of us is happy."  
  
"Ha! And people say I don't have tact. Good one Spike," Anya said sarcastically "well, unless that was payback. Then that actually was a good job. But not very nice."  
  
"But of course that doesn't mean she likes you any less your a celebrity so she would never think anything other then good thoughts about you and please don't give me bad press." Cordelia rushed out in one breath.  
  
"Right I won't, but what does Anya mean?" Spike asked slowly pushing Harmony away from him.  
  
"Well, when your not nice it-" Anya started but Spike inturrupted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I get that. You know what, never mind." Spike said.  
  
"Okay. But honestly-you won't tell the press I'm stuck up or snotty or whatever if I tell you this" Cordelia said interupted herself to protect her deriere and when Spike nodded she continued. " I do think you were being a little harsh. I mean with what happened with her mom and Angel and everything." Cordelia began to babble.  
  
"Wait, what happened." Spike asked confused. Cordelia sighed and gave him a knowing look.  
  
?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À  
  
The streets were wet from rescent shower. The streets smelt like rain. Buffy walked down the street towards her home thinking about her financial problems, her parenting problems, her lack-of-parenting problems, and her boy problems. She hoped it would rain, that way she'd be able to cry without anybody knowing. This life was getting to be too much for her, it was getting to be too hard.  
  
Buffy went down and sat on her front porch steps. They were a little wet from the rain, but either she didn't notice or she didn't care. She put her head in her hands and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over at any moment.  
  
Buffy wiped her eyes and noticed a cigarette butt land by her foot which she stomped out. "Hello Spike" she said dully.  
?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À?À  
  
He was a sk8er boi  
she said see you later boi  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar  
does you pretty face see what he's worth 


	6. The Boy Is Whose?

Skater Boy  
  
"Hello love." Spike said sitting down on the steps next to Buffy. Buffy turned and looked at him, her eyeliner and mascara were smudged around her eyes.  
  
"Please, don't even start with that." Buffy said still whiped out.  
  
"With what? I'm not starting anything. Cordel- I mean *Cordy* told me everything." Spike said.  
  
"Oh great, so now you know I'm beneath you. Come to rub it in my face." Buffy angrily replied.  
  
"No, cuz I don't think you, or anybody for that matter is beneath me. Theres more then meets the eye, Buffy. Remember the lunch lady with a mole? She could've been the nicest person in the whole world but us kids never gave her a chance cuz she was ugly and had a horrible job. I did it too, but a person can change. You know, *your* American! All men created equal yadda yadda. " Spike said turning to Buffy.  
  
"How can you say that Spike. Look at you, then look at me." Buffy said sadly. She wanted to believe Spike but didn't think it was possible.  
  
"I am looking at you." Spike said smiling "Look at all the bad stuff you've had to deal with, I haven't had to go through any of that." Buffy looked down ashamed. "Buffy, *you* look at *me*. When I look at you I see a beautiful strong girl." Spike said and Buffy burst into tears.  
  
"Strong?!? How can you think I'm strong? What kind of strong person breaks up with someone they love because their friends don't like it. What kind of strong person only thinks about themself? I'm not strong, I'm a weak lost little girl!" Buffy said practically hysterical.  
  
"Buffy, like 99% of the greek gods were stuck up...and did you say love?" Spike said realizing what just happened in Buffy's little rant.  
  
"NO!" Buffy said a little too quickly, Spike looked at her funny so she quitly added "Even if I did, it doesn't matter, I mean that was years ago. I don't *really* know you any more. And besides--Harmony."  
  
"Someone call my name?" Harmony said stepping into view. "Hello. Cordy said you might've come here Blondie Bear. But you just rushed off so fast." Harmony's voice had a bitter edge she was trying to cover up with loads of artificial sweetener.  
  
"Yeah, we were just-" Buffy started.  
  
"No one asked you loser. I was talking to *my boyfriend*." Harmony said.  
  
"Harm!" Spike said upset with her.  
  
"Spikey baby, can you get me a diet pepsi?" Harmony asked.  
  
"I only have coke, and it's in my fridge." Buffy said giving Harmony the eye.  
  
Spike stood up. "Okay, I'll be right back. Want anything Buffy?"  
  
"Not anything I'm gonna get anytime soon." Buffy said looking at Spike.  
  
Spike gave her a sympathetic look and went into the house.  
  
As soon as Spike was out of ear shot Harmony dropped her sweet act "You listen to me Buffy Summers- Spike is *my* man. Don't you dare try to take him. You missed your chance, you metephor-gold digger." Harmony spat.  
  
"Wow, you know what a metephore is? I'm impressed. Besides, if this 'punk thing' went out of style would you stay with Spike?" Buffy asked angry.  
  
Harmony glared daggers at her "I know a way Spike could never want you." Harmony said showing her long ready-to-scratch-Buffy's-face nails.  
  
"Hey birds, I'm back." Spike said handing them both cokes and keeping one for himself.  
  
Buffy and Harmony both smiled at Spike then glared at each other.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
well tough luck that boi's mine now  
we are more then just good friends  
this is how the story ends  
too bad you couldn't see  
see the man that boi could be  
there is more than meets the eye  
i see the soul that is inside 


	7. Greetings From Tex-as

Avril won a moon man at the VMAs. Good for her! Oh, and sorry this took so long, I was kinda grounded and couldn't use the computer.  
  
Skater Boy  
  
It was a week since she last saw Spike, he was on the road with Dingoes. She got a post card from him from Arizona which surprised her. She thought Spike hated her throughout high school. Now he was being all nice to her. A horrible thought struck her, what if she was his pity project? That would be so horrible and embarassing.  
  
"Cordy" was going to be on in half an hour so Buffy descided to watch MTV until then. Maybe she would see a Dingoes video, with Spike in all his tight-shirt nice-abs glory. She flipped on the tv to see the end of "Baby, I Will Always Love You, Yeah" by Harmony Kendall. Then Carson and Harmony's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"So, that's you newest video?" Carson asked her. Buffy checked the tv guide and saw it was Harmony Day on MTV filled with her life bio, her music videos, interviews and more. How could she ever compare to *that*. Harmony didn't have to do anything but be herself to get Spike not to notice Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, it's for my Platinum Baby." Harmony said sweetly to Carson. Then she turned to the camera and continued a bit harsher "We will *always* be together. *I'm* his little foam latte. No stinky little ugly shoes loser will ever take him away from me."   
  
Jeez, Buffy thought, it was almost like she was talking directly to Buffy.  
  
"So Spike likes shoes?" Carson asked, and Buffy turned off the tv. "Cordy" still wouldn't be on for a while so she grabbed some chips and went to check on Dawn. She was fast asleep. Then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy said picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey its me... Spike."  
  
Buffy was little surprised and it took her a minute to answer. "Oh, hey Spike. What are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing really. We're in Tex-as." Spike said faking an extreemly bad southern accent.  
  
Buffy chuckled "Thats pretty funny. I never heard a British-Southern accent before."  
  
"Wait till you hear my Apu Nahasapeemapetilon..." Dead air on the other side of the phone told Spike he should clarify "You know from the Simpsons, he owns the Kwik-E-Mart."  
  
Buffy and Spike both laughed then suddenly Buffy stopped. "Spike why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"Wha-" Spike said puzzled.  
  
"It's just when high school ended you hated me, and now your all 'la la la, puppies, rainbows and flowers for Buffy'. I don't want your rich rock star pity Spike."   
  
"I never hated you, you just hurt me." Spike said trying to be reasonable.  
  
Buffy was getting more and more hysterical by the moment. "And what? Your suddenly over it?"  
  
"No. But when you get a paper cut doesn't it eventually heal?" Spike asked.  
  
"So I was a paper cut?" Buffy said practically shrieking.  
  
"No, I mean yes, I mean-" Spike said stumbling.  
  
"Spike, can we just not. It's all too hard for me. You...and with Harmony...and the post cards...and the tight black t-shirts. It has to stop." Buffy said calming down, sadly.  
  
"Wait, Buffy, wha-" Spike started, but Buffy had already hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
He's just a boy  
i'm just a girl  
can I make it anymore obvious  
we are in love   
haven't you heard  
how we rock each others world 


	8. Racket Boy and Nail Polish Girl

I don't own anything at all in this story...yadda yadda, you get it.  
  
Skater Boy  
  
Buffy was awakened by the sound of the telephone ringing. She had fallen asleep on the couch. Dazedly she answered the phone on the coffee table.  
  
"'Ello?" She mumbled.  
  
"Hi, it's me, Anya." Anya said annoyingly perky and awake. "I just thought you might want to know that Spike is going to do an interview on channel 6 in a minute."  
  
"Well, I don't care!" Buffy said grumpily, but after hanning up with Anya she turned on channel 6.  
  
"Hello, we're here with Spike of Dingoes Ate My Baby! Hello Spike." An announcer with a large chin said. "I'm noticing that your not in your usual apperal..."   
  
It was true. Spike was wearing a baggy red shirt at looser black jeans. "Well a friend of mine... for some reason she doesn't want me to wear tight black shirts." Spike said. "Doesn't mean this is a permanent change, I mean I won't change for anyone. I just want to make her happy."  
  
Buffy watched him. He looked so sincere, she wanted to jump into the screen and give him a big kiss. But even if she could jump through the screen, she couldn't kiss him. He was going out with Harmony, the little... But she could go see him. She knew this announcer, his studio was in L.A. She could go down and apologize or something.  
  
Buffy made up her mind to go. Called Xander and asked him to watch Dawn and got on a bus to L.A. Then she realized, it was probably pre-taped. She felt like such an idiot. She already spent the money on the tickets and was half way there. She figured she could at least go have some L.A. fun for a while.  
  
She got off the bus and looked for a hotel. She saw one called Hyperion and was surprised that it was so cheap since it looked so nice. Buffy checked in with some girl named Fred. She put her one bag in a room and then went out. She descided to go to Tower Records to get the Dingoes cd because she really like the stuff they played at the concert when she went.  
  
When she got to the store she saw there were hundreds of people there. She asked a brunette with very new expensive shoes what was going. The girl gave Buffy a wierd look and said "Spikes signing autographs here." in a superior tone.  
  
Buffy, being very small and skinny, was able to gracefully squeeze through the crowd and get up to the wear Spike was. Just then a big guy said "Guess who's here! Harmony!! We'll play some DAMB music and give them a chance to talk." The audience groaned but cheered up when one of their songs came over the speakers.  
  
"Can we go outside. I can't even hear myself thinking over this racket." Harmony whined. That's because your not thinking Buffy thought.  
  
"You mean my music?" Spike asked upset. "'Sides, you wouldn't hear yourself thinking even if you were by yourself in a sound proof chamber." Spike said.  
  
"Well, fine Spikey, I'll talk to you *after* the show. *After* it, so I won't have to hear this...Buffy?!?" Harmony shrieked turning to leave and bumping into Buffy.  
  
"Oh, hey Harm, how ya doin?" She said nervously hoping Harmony wouldn't stab her to death with her stileto heel.  
  
"Buffy, what are you doing here?" Spike asked, a smirk growing on his face "Come for my autograph pet?  
  
"More like groveling and flattery. How does that work for you?" Buffy asked with a hopeful look.  
  
"Pretty good actually. So what did you have in mind." He answered.  
  
Harmony, who prctically had steam coming from her ears, looked at them both fuming. "You do know I'm *right* here, right?!?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I thought you were leaving because of the racket." Spike said off handishly and went back to talking to Buffy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike had finished up his autograph signing and then he and Buffy had walked around L.A. for a while looking for something cheap to do. Finally they descided they'd just head to Buffy's hotel and watch a pay-per-view movie. First they stopped off and a drug store and got air popped pop corn, coke, pink nail polish, and black nail polish.  
  
"Can you even do nails Spike? I don't want you to totally ruin my cuticals." Buffy asked as they neared the hotel.  
  
"That definatly doesn't sound like flattery or groveling to me. And besides, how do you think my nails get black when your not around, huh? Are you the almighty nail polish girl?" Spike said with a sideways glance.  
  
Buffy playfully punched Spike on the arm and the headed into the hotel. Then all of a sudden she stopped short and her face went pale. Spike urgently asked Buffy if she was okay, but all she could do was cough out "Angel."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm with the sk8er boi  
i said see you later boi  
i'll be backstage after the show  
i'll be at the studio  
singing the song we wrote  
about a girl you used to know  
  
The stories not over yet even though thats the last lyrics on the cd cover for sk8er boi! Please continue to leave reviews, they give me a tingly feeling inside and make me feel special! Thanks! 


	9. Revelations

Have I told you lately that I love you? I do! Hee. All you guys that left reviews, thank you so much!  
  
Skater Boy  
  
A large brooding figure slowly turned around when he heard his name.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the poof himself." Spike quietly grumbled. Niether Buffy or Angel heard him.  
  
"Buffy, what are you doing here?" Angel asked. Spike shook his head, he saw the night turning from relaxing and care-free to melodramatic before his very eyes.  
  
"I'm- what's in your arms?" Buffy asked noticing that what she thought was laundry was now moving on its own accord.  
  
"Conner." Angel said like it explained everything, but seeing Buffy's confused face he elaborated "My son."  
  
The bored look on Spike's face flickered to surprise for a second, but quickly returned to it's original appearance. Buffy on the other hand was shocked, if she was a cartoon her hair would have definatly been standing up. "Of who?" she asked.  
  
Angel took a moment to process what the question meant. "Darla, she was my ex-girlfriend when we met. Do you remember her Buffy?" Angel asked.  
  
"The psycho one who wanted you back?" Buffy asked surprised. Angel nodded his head. Buffy was about to start a rant when Spike stopped her.  
  
"Buffy, you know what? I should probably rehearse for tomorrow nights concert. It's kind of a big deal." Spike said then heading back towards the door.  
  
"Wait! What about nail polish and movies and..."   
  
"I can see we're not going to be getting any of that done." Spike interupted, then he left, slamming the door a little harder then needed.  
  
Buffy turned to Angel "Look, I gotta go," she said starting off to go get Spike.  
  
"Wait." Angel said. I have something important I have to talk to you about. Buffy really didn't want to stay, but there was something in his voice. And he was her first love, even if he did leave her. So instead of heading out after Spike Buffy went and sat down next to Angel on the couch.  
  
"Buffy, Darla died in child birth." Angel said and Buffy gasped and gave him a sad look. "It made me realize a lot of things..." Angel said putting his hand on Buffy's knee.  
  
"Wh-what kind of things?" Buffy asked timidly while trying to shake his hand off.  
  
"I was a fool to ever have left you Buffy. I miss you." Angel told her. "I want us to get back together."  
  
  
  
Spike got to Dingoes studio and rehearsal stage and found Harmony there yelling at Oz. "I know you know where he is you little twerp!"  
  
"Know where who is pet?" Spike asked walking in.  
  
Harmony ran to him gushing "Oh Spikey baby. Where have you been." then her face hardened and she slapped him. "Where *have* you been? You were'nt out with that yucky Buffy, where you?"  
  
"Harm, don't worry about Buffy. She's out of my life." Spike said cloaking his disapointment with smoothness. Harmony smiled leaned up and kissed him. Spike and Harmony where leaning against the stage making out when an almost inaudible "Oh" was heard. Spike quickly broke away to look at Buffy who was trying to pretend that she wasn't hurt. Buffy quickly turn and ran away.  
  
  
  
It feels weird having no lyrics to post here. Like I went outside and forgot to put my clothes on. Okay, that's a bit of an exageration, more like I forgot my earmuffs, but hey, earmuffs can be useful, theres 101 useful ways to use earmuffs, trust me! 


	10. Confrontation

Sorry it takes me so long to update, I last time I didn't even have a good excuse except I didn't know how to start! Do you think the catagory is general? I'm not good with that kinda thing. Oh well, on to the story.  
  
Skater Boy  
  
Spike watched as Buffy turned and ran out of the building. He was a little more then surprised at seeing her there. Harmony grabbed his arm and turned him to face her, instead of Buffy's retreading back.  
  
"If she's out of your life, why did I just see her there?" Harmony asked in pure bitca mode.  
  
"Harm, ducks, I gotta go." Spike said distractedly pulling away from Harmony.  
  
Harmony tried the evil bitch method, the sugary sweet method and the "I have a fatal disease" method to get Spike to stay, and when none of them worked Harmony began wailing. "You don't love me any more? Is that it?"  
  
Spike turned around and spoke to her. "Of course not! Your my honey head, my candy girl, my little mentholated pack of cigarettes, I just have to go."  
  
"But Spikey," she wailed "You quit smoking to keep your vocal cords in a healthy condition. So you love me less then your lungs?"  
  
"Course not Harm, but can we talk about this some other time?" Spike asked, but before waiting for an answer he ran out.  
  
Harmony's cry-baby face fell off revealing a stone cold revenge face "That bitch is gonna pay." she said darkly to nobody in particular. Oz just looked at her kinda funny and went back to plugging in amps.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Buffy burst into the Hyperion where she statled the freaked-out-enough-looking girl who checked her in earlier, Angel and Conner, who were all sitting and talking.  
  
"Angel, I thought about it. Your right. We're perfect for each other, soul mates even." Buffy said bitterly. She had mascara running down her face. She was angry at everything. She was angry at herself for being angry at Spike, she knew he had a girlfriend yet seeing them together hurt her all the same. She was angry at Harmony for... for just existing. She was angry at Angel for stopping her from chasing after Spike. She could have cought up to him, found him before Harmony, and said...well something. She was so furios she hated that Fred girl just for looking at her with big startled eyes.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay? What happened?" He asked kind of confused. When Buffy said she would think about it earlier she seemed like she was just being polite. But now here she was, smudgy face saying they should be together forever. "Why are you crying."  
  
Buffy paused for what seemed like five minutes before finally answering. I mean, what was she supposed to say. She finally descided on the nostalgia trip excuse. "I've just been thinking about what we had, and what we've missed out on. It made me cry." She said unconvincingly. Angel however was convinced, because his facial emotion range consisted of only broody and constipated, and was not accostomed to what other facial features looked like. Angel stood up and went over to hug Buffy  
  
Suddenly Spike burst through the doors panting. "Buffy..." he called out of breath.  
  
Buffy heard Spike and quickly lifted her head up and kissed Angel then turned sideways a little bit for Spike to see.  
  
"Oh, I see I'm interupting." Spike said completely hiding any emotions.  
  
Buffy broke away from her kiss to Angel and lied "Oh, Spike. Didn't hear ya come in. Whadaya want?"  
  
Spike didn't really buy the excuse but played along anyway. "Naw! Buffy, I see you guys are busy." Spike said turning to leave.  
  
Angel tried to get back to the kiss action but Buffy really wanted to talk to Spike. He chased after her, it had to mean something, right? Buffy tore herself away from Angel and went over to Spike.  
  
"I don't have anything to say to you." Spike wispered harshly. "Cordy told me about how the son of a bitch left you, and here you are. Back with the wanker."  
  
"I was only trying toÐ" Buffy stopped herself short. She couldn'y tell Spike her reason, he was obviously way into Harmony according to the previous lip action.  
  
"What, Buffy. Give me the truth for once. The whole time I've known you, you've not only been lying to everybody else, you've been lying to yourself too."  
  
Buffy looked at him, her lip began to quiver. "Oh luv, I'm sorry." Spike said reaching up and touching her chin.  
  
This is it, she thought, I'm going to tell him the truth...  
  
Just before she had the chance strong hands tore the two 'blondes' apart. "Get your hands *off* my girlfriend!" Angel yelled. Fred grabbed Conner and ran upstairs frightened in a very chipmunk-ish manner.  
  
"Angel, stop." Buffy said, which got Angel even angrier. So he punched Spike in the nose. "Angel!" Buffy yelled, which caused even more anger on Angel's part making him knee Spike in the gut. "What the hell are you *doing* Angel. He's the most famous and loved person in the goddamn bloody world. If you break him you'll be in a truck load of shit!" Buffy yelled. So Angel stomped on Spike's foot one more time because he knew Spike was the reason Buffy said bloody. So did Spike.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Buffy, I don't want you hanging out with him. At all." Angel said after Spike left to go to the hospital. Of course Spike wouldn't go down without a fight, so before he left he kicked Angel in the balls.   
  
""*What*?!?" Buffy asked a bit suprised by Angel's demand.  
  
"Not after what happened with you guys in high school." Angel told her in a fatherly manner.  
  
"Angel, I'm your girlfriend," Buffy cringed a little using that word to describle their relationship, but Angel didn't notice "not your daughter."  
  
"But-" Angel said stubbernly trying to accert his authority on her.  
  
"No, I have an idea." Buffy said, making up any excuse to try to talk to Spike "Why don't we go to his concert tomorrow, and you guys can make amends!" So Buffy made up her mind, her and Angel would go to Spike's concert tomorrow. She descided she'd bring Cordy too scince her show was taped in L.A., and so that if it got wierd she could just go off with her instead.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I feel like this is dragging, do you guys think its dragging? I hope it's not dragging. 


	11. The Inevitable

Thanks so much for the nice reviews, *again*. A gal could get used to this!  
  
Skater Boy  
  
Buffy and Angel met Cordy outside the arena where Spike would be performing. Buffy suddenly felt like she was an idiot and made the biggest mistake of her life. She was glad that at least she was smart enough to invite Cordy, that way when Spike & Angel fought, which was inevitable, she could not have to be standing there all akward.  
  
Of course, all could not go as well as Buffy's last resort. Because soon after Cordy met them a man who looked alarmingly like Angel showed up. "Hello my Princess." He said to Cordy.  
  
Buffy gave them a wierd look which Cordy noticed. "Don't look at me like that! What if someone from the press takes a picture? It'll be in a news paper saying 'News Flash- Cordy's 'friends' think she's a freak'!" Cordy said over dramatically.  
  
"Cordy, I really don't think-" Buffy started but then Cordy interupted.  
  
"Besides, I *am* Groo's princess, right?" Cordy told, more then asked, her boyfriend Groo.  
  
"Yes beautiful one." Groo said.  
  
Buffy just raised her eyebrows and sighed as in to say 'whatever'. Then she sighed again because she realized Cordy would have Groo, so Buffy *would* have to witness the horrible-ness. She sighed one last time in fear that their would be no horrible-ness because Spike wouldn't care enough about her to start something.  
  
"Buffy, guess what!" Cordy said turning her attention back to the sulky blonde "I got us the BEST seats! They're boxes so I don't have to mingle with the commeners, they're really close up, and the only way to get to them is through backstage! We'll probably run into the band!" Cordy said ecstaticly not noticing Buffy's face slip into one of terror.  
  
"Cordy, it's dangerous back there, are you sure there's no other way?" Buffy asked. She knew she have to deal with Spike sooner or later, she was just hoping for later."  
  
"*Yes*. Jeez, would I lie to you? We should go now anyway. We don't want to miss one second of the show!" Cordy said very energiezed.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said with false enthusiasim that died before the word was over.  
  
The four of them, Buffy, Cordy, Groo and Angel walked to the backstage door where they were quickly admitted. They continued walking down a corridor until finally Buffy could see the door to the VIP box. 'Home free!' Buffy thought gleefully, then realized she jinked herself and knew Spike would show up right then.  
  
Sure enough suddenly, there Spike was. Not only that, but he had Harmony with him. 'Yippe' Buffy thought sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, hey guys, Buffy." Harmony said overly nice, the whole time looking at Groo. "Do you want to introduce me to your friend?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, no." Cordy said "And he's *my* friend!"  
  
Angel went up to Spike "Uuuuuhm." He said trying to think of something to say. Finally he just stuck out his hand indicating Spike shoul shake it.  
  
"What?" Spike asked "Wanna do that buzzer thing?"  
  
"No, no!" Angel said hastily, showing Spike his empty hand.  
  
Spike nodded "Oh, cuz that's the only way I would've shaken your hand. Nobody's actually ever done that to me, and I've always wondered what it would be like."  
  
Buffy walked up beside Spike "Come on. Why can't you guys make-up."  
  
"You made up enough for the both of us!" Spike said bitterly "Buffy, I really thought you were a strong bright individual. But you're going back to the guy that left you for some chick who would give it to him more."  
  
"I don't need this!" Angel said angrily, stomping over to Cordelia- uh Cordy (You never know where there could be press)  
  
"Niether do I, Spike!" Buffy said, almost in hysterics. "Besides, I just did it to try and get you jealous!" Buffy spat, then quickly covered her mouth with her hand, realizing what she said. "No, I meant, uh... to get rid of a this guy named Marcellus!" Buffy said lamely "No, because my Grandma lives in Bruxelles. That's the capital of Belgium." Buffy said even more pathetically. "Fine, the truth is, it was because Angel is one of my fellas."  
  
"Buffy, shut up." Spike said and quickly kissed Buffy. "Ooops, never mind. I thought I saw Marcellus."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Last night, I couldn't really get to sleep. So, I started thinking about this story, and I came up with two brilliant, marvelous, funny chapters, and obviously by the morning I forgot them. Gah! Please review my story 'Watching You'. It's a little differant & I'm nervous! 


	12. Marcellus

If you review I'll love you forever (well, if it's nice!) I have writer's block again! I seem to get that every other chapter, huh?  
  
Skater Boy  
  
Spike began walking away from Buffy towards the warm up room. Wait, Buffy thought to herself, he's just gonna kiss me and then walk off like nothing happened? What a jerk she thought angrily. But the next second she was calling his name.  
  
"Wait, Spike! Where are you going." She asked.  
  
"The warm up room." He said in a 'duh' tone of voice pointing at the sign on the door that said 'warm up room'.  
  
"Why?" She almost pleaded.  
  
"Well, I was trying to protect you from *Marcellus*, but I realize now that he isn't anywhere near here, so you don't have to worry." Spike said opening the door and walking in. Buffy followed after him.  
  
"Spike, Marcellus doesn't-" Buffy sarted but stopped herself and started again. "You definatly did not see Marcellus, no one's ever seen Marcellus."  
  
"Huh." Spike said moving to the couch and sitting down.  
  
"That's all you have to say?" Buffy asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, if there's no Marcellus, your your not jealous and your Grandma doesn't live in Belguim, that means you kissed Angel because you wanted to."   
  
"Marcellus does exist. You couldn't have seen Marcellus because...he's invisible!" Buffy replied in a childlike manner.  
  
"Buffy, I have to warm up. It's what people tend to do in warm up rooms. It's kind of hard with you chillin' in here." Spike said in his usual manner, then he giddily added on "Did you like, that with the temperature? That was good right."  
  
Buffy reached down and pulled Spike up off the couch by his collar. They were standing (almost) eye to eye. "You want heat?" Buffy asked and kissed him. He started kissing back passionately. They kissed for a good couple of minutes before they had to break away to breath.  
  
"Spike, I love you." Buffy said breathing deeply, suddenly Spike tore her away.  
  
"What?!?" He asked wide eyed. Buffy looked at him startled be what she'd just said. "Don't say that if you don't mean it Buffy." He warned.  
  
"I wouldn't." Buffy said then waited for Spike to do something, say something, anything. But he didn't even move. Buffy ran out of the warp up room and tore down the hallway. She bumped into Harmony kissing Groo and Cordy kissing Angel. Buffy was kind of hurt by the scene. Cordy knew she came here with Angel, and Angel brought her here. Of course she was just 'cheating' on him. But still, she thought. Buffy continued running to the end of the hallway, through the doors, into a crowd of navy wearing, new shoes baring, teenage girls. Great Buffy thought, someone to fill the void Harmony left on Spike's side now that he wasn't her cuddle bunny anymore.  
  
Buffy ran out into the parking lot and realized she didn't have the key to Angel's car. Angel had it. "I could always learn to hot wire a car." she said out loud to herself.  
  
"Or you could ask Marcellus for a lift." Spike said walking out behind her.  
  
Buffy was flabberghasted "Wait, how did you get her so fast?" She asked thinking of the mob she had to go through to get here.  
  
"Backstage door." Spike said vaguely motioning towards it with his thumb.  
  
"Oh." Buffy said.  
  
"Me too." Spike told her.  
  
Buffy cocked her head to one side "What?"  
  
"I love you too." He said then shrugged.  
  
Niether of them moved for a while, then suddenly they both ran for each other at the same time. They crashed into each other, and Buffy giggled, but then they began kissing fierce and passionately, but also full of love.   
  
Then a shriek of a very upset Harmoy Kendall was heard echoing throughout the entire state of California.   
  
"I'm your Queen, not your Princess! How many times do I have to tell you that?"  
  
==========================================================  
  
Should I continue from here? This seems like a pretty good place to end from here. Unless I give one of them luekimia or a dog or something. What'chya think? 


	13. Sometime Later

Hee, it's great people like my story. It makes me feel fluffy. I'm finally continuing because- A) you reviewers are great and B) I feel bad for my poor Spike-y. "I think when I'm around it's worse." WHAT? Oi, oh well. Sorry to keep you waiting so long. I'm pretty sure I've developed a case of eternal writer's block.  
  
Skater Boy  
  
"I have leukemia." Spike told Buffy in a very serious manner.  
  
Buffy finally stopped chatting away on the phone and turned flabbergasted to Spike. "WHAT?" She asked stunned.  
  
"Ok, no I donÕt, but you havenÕt listened to a word I said for the past twenty minutes." He told her.  
  
"Spike, that is in no way, shape, or form funny." Buffy said no longer worried, now she was pissed.  
  
"IÕm sorry love." He said walking over to the couch and plopping down next to her. "ItÕs just, the Dingoes tour starts up again next week, and I wanna spend all the time we can together."  
  
Buffy sighed a sigh of resignation. He was giving her 'sad face', the guaranteed way to pull BuffyÕs heart strings. "Hey, Anya, I have to go. But I promise IÕll tape it for you."  
  
"Tape what?" Spike asked pulling Buffy towards him.  
  
"Some show with space and stuff about a bug. Anya says she likes the writer Josie something or other, but she and Xander have a date tonight so sheÕll miss it." She answered him.  
  
"Oh, fascinating." Spike said smirking a bit. Buffy playfully punched his shoulder, but it was apparently quite hard because Spike grabbed his arm and started moaning.  
  
"Your joking, right?" Buffy asked watching Spike clutch his arm.  
  
"Lil' bit. But that was hard. Hell on the old skins." Spike said perking up. Buffy rolled her eyes and leaned onto SpikeÕs shoulder.  
  
"Lets do something crazy." She said. "Just you and me, and something wacky."  
  
"Well, then weÕd have to do something wacky with your lil' sis." Spike reminded her.  
  
Buffy frowned. She couldnÕt ask Xander because he and Anya were going out that night. Cordy and Angel were in L.A. and quite frankly she didnÕt really know anybody else.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea." Spike said suddenly.  
  
"What?" a skeptic Buffy asked.  
  
"ThereÕs going to be a Dingoes party tomorrow, we can go and have fun, and I can ask one of my friends to watch her for a bit. Oz, heÕs great with kids. He looks after his cousin Jordy sometimes, so no fears." Spike told Buffy, hoping she would allow it. She was very protective of Dawn.  
  
"Well, okay. Under one condition." Buffy said, an evil smile appearing on her face.  
  
"What?" Spike said noticing the look on her face.  
  
"Wind Beneath My Wings." she said matter of factly.  
  
A disgusted look crossed SpikeÕs face but finally his resolve melted. BuffyÕs 'please face' affected him just the way his Ôsad faceÕ did her. "Fine."  
  
#######################################################  
  
Is it ok? You like? Does anyone still care? Did you get the... AÕUhgamaArg :-) 


End file.
